


things tyler said to josh at 1 am

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fic Meme, M/M, no one requested this but i thought it would be p cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: let's kill tonight.(short lil fic based off of a thing on tumblr)





	things tyler said to josh at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> so !!! heres the link to the 'prompt' thing: http://eversncenewyork.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a hope you guys like it, i might do one for josh.  
> none of these are from the same night btw lmao.

"i love you."  
"josh, squirrels probably like pecan pie. have you thought about that?"  
"no, no, joshua fucking dun do NOT get a nipple piercing. you're drunk."  
"bro, this yellow hair is gonna be sick."  
"your hair was cotton candy, now it's mellow yellow."  
"what's the point?"  
"d'ya think jebby is real? like, in a alternate universe."  
"are you awake? i need to talk."  
"flordia... is... a... country..."  
"i had a dream you decided to be a baker but your cakes tasted like shit. no joke, literal shit. i was pissed."  
"fanfiction about us is absolutely adorable. fight me. well... except for when you're sad. and i don't like it when people make me out to be a badass in highschool, i was a total nerd."  
"plot twist... i'm gay for you."  
"uh, that is not a boner. promise."  
"josh, if you give me one more hickey i will throw you into the mississippi river."  
"jenna black can and will give you a round house kick."  
"can i offer you an egg in this trying time?"  
"okay, okay i got these lyrics. 'nacho bell grand-' i-i mean... that's not what i wanted to say. that is NOT what i wanted to say..."  
"joshua, i can hear you jacking off!"  
"no. i can't do it. can't go on. no reason to."  
"why? why? why do i...feel like this? nothing's wrong."  
"fuck, josh, you can't comment that back to a FAN!"  
"i love you more."


End file.
